Deltora Quest: Red vs Blue
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: It's not that often you get to see giants fighting over the fate of the land.


**Red vs. Blue**

 _Well,_ thought Korra to herself. _This is a bit surreal._

Her thoughts were calm, and collected – stark contrast to the people around her running in terror. She didn't know why – the giants before her were far more interested in killing each other than focusing on the people of Del. And if they _did_ want to focus on the people in question, there was precious little that they could do to avoid such an outcome.

But still – giants were fighting in the ruins of the palace. Destroying everything around them but each other.

 _Wish I could do that._

She knew that one of the two combatants was the Shadow Lord – big, scary, black and red – he looked evil, he sounded evil, and he'd acted evil for the last decade and a half as well. The people said that it had made little difference – that they'd lost a line of incompetent rulers for a firm, albeit tyrannical one. Grey Guards patrolled the streets, and were all too eager to use their blisters, but that at least offered a sense of security, if you were into that sort of thing. More than the old kings had. But this?

 _Giants. Actual giants._

She wondered about the other combatant. The blue/white, glowing one that she assumed was "the good guy," if such a thing really existed. There'd been rumours for months – a trio of heroes (or criminals, depending on who you talked to) had been going around the land, collecting the seven gems of the Belt of Deltora, smiting evil, and all that fun stuff. After that, they'd find Adin's heir, and cast out the Shadow Lord. Watching as the white giant brawled with the Shadow Lord, she assumed that their goals had more or less been completed – the Shadow Lord himself had been drawn to the fore. Something that would never occur under normal circumstances. But whether giants duking out was part of the plan was something she couldn't comment on.

"Hey."

She turned to find the source of the voice. And found it.

"Hey."

More people were screaming. And running. And shouting everything from "the heir has returned" to "doomed! We're all doomed!" But in the midst of all that, Asami sounded normal.

"Nice sight," Korra murmured.

"Yeah. Nice."

Asami had always understood her. Asami had been there for her. Growing up in the streets of Del, letting them imaginations carry them on, on the regular occasion that reality could no longer support their dreams…well, they were friends. What else was there to discuss?

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" Asami asked.

"Oh, sure," Korra said. "Giants brawling, good and evil, the end of all things…yep, really takes me back."

"I mean those games we played," Asami said, giving her a nudge. "Avatars, elemental powers, all that. Remember?"

"Oh," Korra said. "That."

The words were understated – faced with what might be the end, or also the beginning, Korra nonetheless found her memory taking her back. Back when they'd played in the streets, pretending that Korra was something called "the Avatar," a being that could harness the four elements. Other friends of theirs had said that it was cheating – Korra got four elements, Mako and Bolin got one each, Asami got none. Oh, and a stray dog got to be their trusty steed, but what of that? "Naga" was a cool name, thank you very much.

Korra had persisted though. She was good at fighting. She'd always been good. You didn't survive on the streets long if you didn't know how to defend yourself. So, yes, she'd get to keep her elements, thank you very much.

"Raava versus Vaatu," Asami said, as "tall white guy" took a swing at the Shadow Lord. "Remember that?"

Korra laughed – yes, she did remember that. She remembered pretending to be a giant white spirit, fighting a giant red and black spirit, bent on the destruction of the world. It wasn't that exciting, given how little there was worth saving in Del (or heck, anywhere in this land), but they'd gone ahead and done it. Korra had won, of course. But there were only so many times their games allowed the possibility of giant warriors of doom, so she'd enjoyed every moment of it.

 _And can I still do that?_

She didn't know. Fear crept up within her, as she watched the battle unfold. It had started to take on a greater reality for her. The people had stopped screaming, and had begun to watch. As if truly comprehending what was happening. The end, or the beginning. The point where the Shadow Lord would be overthrown, or his rule would be cemented forever.

"Listen," Korra said, taking Asami's hand. "There's a good chance that we're going to die a horrible, horrible death, with lots of blood, screaming, and body parts."

Asami blinked – that was a bit graphic.

Korra laughed bitterly – graphic. She knew what "graphic" looked like. It looked like blisters hitting a Grey Guard's target.

"Point is," said Korra. "This may be the end. And if it is…well, I want you to know that…well, you're a real good friend. More, than a friend. And…um…"

Asami smiled. And Korra did as well. And-

 **No!**

 _Huh?_

"No." That was the dying cry of evil apparently. Because she watched as the glowing white giant grabbed the Shadow Lord and threw him to the north. To the Shadow Lands. Away from Deltora.

"It's done," Asami whispered. "He…it…won."

"Yeah," Korra murmured, taking her friend's hand in hers. "It's…it's actually done."

Once again, she looked at her friend. Once again, she smiled.

This time, for the first time in a long while, the smile remained.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Earlier in the month, I finished watching the_ Deltora Quest _anime, having read the first book series way back in the day. And...well, larger thoughts aside, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of Lief and the Shadow Lord engaging in a wrestling match. Okay, the Shadow Lord's defeat at the end of the first series was a bit anti-climatic, but I'm not sure if giant glowing wrestlers was the way to go to solve that problem. Still, allowed me to have some fun at its expense, so there's that I guess._

 _(Yes, I've read that both giant fights were inspired by_ Ultraman _, but I can't comment on that similarity.)_


End file.
